Like a Prayer
by silver-belles-away
Summary: Iggy has been having dreams, wild and wonderful dreams about a certain someone. Will his dreams come true or will his wishes end up like a prayer?   Fang feels the same way, but won't give up Max. Can he juggle two relationships, or be out of two? Fax & Figgy Based on Madonna song, "Like a Prayer"
1. Chapter 1

And now for my first Figgy story! (P.S. It isn't a songfic, but is inspired by the Madonna Song, Like a Prayer)

Like a Prayer: Chapter 1

"_Life is like a mystery, everyone must stand alone. I hear you call my name and it feels like home."_

Iggy was lying on his bed, not sure what to do. For a little while now, he had had a crush on Fang, and was confused; the feelings had appeared suddenly, rashly. He tried to hold off on them for the sake of Max and the flock, but lately it has been much harder to do so. Lately he has been having these uncontrollable urges. At times he would want to jump him right there, and other times, he just wanted to touch him, his body. Like now, for example; he just wanted to throw him onto his bed, run his fingers up and down his broad cheat, kiss his lips passionately, and… he wasn't sure about the rest. All he knew was that, he wanted Fang to be in love with him, or at least feel the same way he felt. He wanted him not to feel anything for Max, reserve those feelings for him alone. Sure she deserved something good, but so did he. He was the blind one, the one who should get a break. But Iggy could tell that he wasn't going to get one, and that he never would.

You see, Iggy thought of himself as a lesser part of the flock, one who wasn't as important, one that didn't matter. He knew who was important: Max, Fang, and Angel. And as much as he hated to admit, he was not a part of that exclusive club. Iggy did long to be, because maybe, just maybe, he would have a chance to be with him. So that night, Iggy lie alone. He wished desperately for what could be; he wished for Fang as he did every night for some time now. Alas, he knew now, that not every wish is comes true and you should be careful what you do wish for; it could come back to bite him in the... ah, never mind. Iggy closed his eyes for a moment, dreaming of what could be…

_Iggy woke up in a dark room, lying on a full sized bed, the only thing in the room, as far as he could see. Like magic, the lights turned on and white was all around him, except for what he sat on. Iggy sat there, afraid that if he stepped off he would fall into an endless oblivion. It seemed like an eternity that he was there; it seemed like an eternity that he was sitting, watching, wishing, waiting for something to happen, and like a prayer, it did, The ground changed from white to a shade of light grey, materializing to the color of my carpet. He stepped off of the bed, feeling the warm carpeting caress his toes, and looking around. Besides from the carpet, nothing had changed. Then, he noticed that he could see. It was a rare occasion when he could see in his dreams. The colors were warm pools, soft and inviting._

_Next, a door appeared, and none other than Fang appeared. He was only in a black t-shirt and dark faded green boxers; and even in this casual attire, he managed to look absolutely wonderful, stunning even. His arms were open, welcoming me to an embrace. Iggy walked over to him, even if it wasn't real. The only problem was, he couldn't. Every time he would try to reach out to him his arms would stop, as if automatically. It was frightening. Suddenly, Iggy was yanked back onto the bed. Startled by the sudden action, he tried to get up, but he wasn't able to move at all. Fang crawled on the bed, on all fours and began to kiss him, the action fiery. Caught in the moment, Iggy kissed him back, forgetting that his mouth was the only thing that he could move._

_Then, Fang started to move his kisses lower, starting to trail his neck and collarbone. I felt a moan escape my lips and couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Fang stopped and we stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. A confused expression crossed his perfect face and he sat up abruptly and faded from my sight. I was confused, only a small whisper escaping my lips. "Wh—what happened?"_

Iggy was yanked from his dream and reality came into light, or as he should've said, dark. He was cold and alone, not only had his blanket fallen off of his bed, but also his lips were warm, as if just been kissed. Iggy could still feel the tingles, the heat along his collarbone. It had felt so real. Iggy got up and stepped into the hallway. There was a light pitter of sound, of footsteps that I chose to investigate. He followed the footsteps and knew that they lead to Fang's room. Slightly excited, I followed, stepping into his room and closing the door behind me. "Fang, you awake?"

There was a lot of shuffling near his bed, and I stood at his side. Eventually, I got an answer among the ruffling sounds. He replied, his voice gruff. Probably from kissing Max, I thought sadly. A pang of jealousy stuck me in the heart and I stared emotionlessly ahead, not letting him get to me. "Were you… awake?"

"I was asleep and…" I tried.

"You woke up because of me?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously. "Yeah. Were you in my room?"

"Yeah, I thought you were awake," he said, his voice low.

"What were you doing…?" I asked. He didn't respond. I reached foreword, to see where he was, but I instead touched his cheek, which was pinking. He was blushing? What for? I pulled back my hand really fast, staring at him quizzically. I didn't understand.

"Could you just go back to bed? We can talk later," he said nervously, obviously trying to shoo me away. What was he trying to hide? What didn't he want me to know?

I sat down next to him, facing him. "What's wrong?"

He sighed heavily, dreading the moment. "I'm gay."

"What?" I practically yelled. I hadn't expected myself to react this way; it just surprised me so much. All this time, I had been pining over him and there had been a chance. It just—there were no words for it, it was indescribable. During my feat of speechlessness Fang took it for disapproval, being angry. "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't," he mumbled.

"Did you kiss me earlier?" I asked, my eyes wide, voice soft. He nodded. "Why did you do that?"

"I thought we already went over this," he said, starting to get angry with me.

"No, I mean… I was asleep," I whisper.

"I didn't know you were."

"How didn't you?"

"You were moving around like a regular person would," he breathed. I didn't know I moved in my sleep. Maybe that's why my dream had felt, so real; it probably was real… I hoped.

"So what did you say when you thought I was awake?"

"I had said that I was in love with you, whole heartfelt speech included, but that doesn't matter anyways. I was just being stupid; you couldn't ever love me, the one with the perfect picture of your dream girl. I won't even bother trying, because I—"

I couldn't take anymore of this; his speech was for nothing; I loved him, he just didn't know. Who knew that things could be so perfect? Maybe I would get a break, finally. I leaned in silencing him, my kiss full on the lips. It was as amazing as I had hoped; it was perfect. After a few minutes we broke apart, staring into each other's eyes, "You don't think it's stupid?" Fang asked, nearly breathless.

This was it; maybe we could be together, finally, forever. I nodded, "No, I don't."

Our foreheads were touching, our faces so close I could feel him smiling against my lips. Bliss.

* * *

Fang was now on top of me; we were making out now, both feeling on top of the world. After talking for a while, things had gotten hotter, heavier. He started kissing lower, where we had left off before. His touch was magic, his kisses were love. He lifted my shirt over my head and threw it across the room. His lips felt so good across my chest. Fang's kisses trailed to my stomach, and then he stopped to meet my lips for another kiss. Mmm… this was bliss. He stopped to breathe, but I wanted more. I pulled him closer to me to the point where our clothes felt like a second skin.

Without breaking a kiss, I took his shirt off and flipped him over, so that I was on top and straddling him. I could feel a bulge in his pants rubbing against me as I kissed his nipple. I heard him moan and blushed, but he smirked, moving under me, his hips bucking against mine. I tried to ignore it, but it felt so good. I sucked his nipple, his fingernails digging into my back. I swirled my tongue around the spot, occasionally nibbling at it. This seemed to make him go crazy; he moaned even louder and I silenced him with a kiss. I did the other and stopped; they were so distracting. His hips…

I decided that I'd waited enough and started grinding against him, hard. It felt so good, and I moaned in ecstasy. I lay on his chest for a moment, trying to catch my breath from just this, but he didn't take no for an answer. Fang got on top of me and started rubbing himself against me, up and down, up and down, up and down. I wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him down on top of me. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but I stayed quiet. This may be our only time together for a while. Our noses were touching and I smiled at him, Fang returning the favor. He started pulling down my pants; when he got them off, he threw them across the bed. I fiddle with the drawstring to his pajamas, but I couldn't get them open.

Fang wasted no time undoing them himself and kicking them off his feet. We sat across from each other, taking in our appearances for all of about two seconds before charging, animal instincts taking over. I leaned in for another kiss, but Fang threw me down once again, taking over. The suddenness scared me a bit. His ripped our boxers off and gave me a final kiss. I tried to move under his grasp, to tell hum no, but he wasn't listening. He was too far into it to care. I never wanted to do this, not yet. I had just wanted to be with him, to be together. "Fang," I stop to catch my breath for a few seconds, "stop."

He let go of my arms, releasing me from his grip. He squeezed my member, making me grunt in pleasure. I wanted to stop, but it felt so good; I was speechless. He continued pumping over and over, over and over, and I couldn't do a thing. I was under his control. My breathing was ragged, too sharp to say a word. I used my hands to slap his away, but he had already moved his hand; I had ended up touching myself in the process. He misunderstood me, grinning playfully and took my hand, placing it on his penis, wrapping it around and licked my chest slowly, carefully. I moaned and tightened my hands, which were squeezing the life out of his arm, and on Fang. He moaned heavily, wanting me to continue. When I didn't he started massaging my nipple with his tongue with amazing precision, which made my grip tighten.

"Mmm," was the noise he made in reply to me. He bucked his hips into mine, making us collide. It was one of the best things I had ever felt. My member exploded in pleasure, and I'm guessing that his did too, because the low growl that escaped him lips was just about inhuman. And against my will, responding to Fang our hips grinded against each other repeatedly. It was so instinct, because even though with just about every fiber in my being wanted us to stop, I couldn't because my instincts didn't want me to. They wanted me to see this out through the end. Fang aligned himself with my entrance, and I wanted him to stop. I tried to pull away, but every time he caught me. I felt like a prisoner; I was trapped at the hands of Fang. He started to enter, pain erupting between my thighs, driving me mad. After a few seconds it stopped and I felt somewhat better. He proceeded. "Uhh, Fang. Stop it."

I backed away from him, and he pulled me back, holding me in place. I started to move wildly, frantically, but to no avail he got me, put me back in my place. Trying to calm me down it seemed; he rubbed me wildly. It did anything but calm me down; it turned me on immensely. By now he was already delving inside, and it felt amazing, but it was not what I wanted. While trying to move away, I was stopped by his hips. They plunged into mine sharply, hitting my sweet spot. I grunted against my will, my panting, my body screaming for more, my minds screaming 'no', that this wasn't right, that this isn't what I wanted. My body didn't struggle anymore; it was over. He had already done what he needed to.

Fang rode me like a horse, going all around, hitting all the right places, when he collapsed on me, reaching his release. Our fluids sprayed everywhere, inside me, on me, on him; it was over.

"I… told you… to stop, but… you didn't," I breathed. He was still inside me, his presence lingering. He didn't seem concerned at all; he had actually enjoyed himself.

"You wanted me…to," he replied tiredly.

"No… I didn't," I argued. But alas, it didn't matter, because he was already asleep. I quickly redressed and collapsed in my own bed, leaving him there in amidst my shame.

—Should I continue, or leave it a one-shot? It's up to you guys…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! There are going to be six chapters in this fic. I'll be posting them over the course of the next week or so.**

Like a Prayer: Chapter 2

_"When you call my name it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there."_

I woke up with an undeniable feeling of dread in my gut. Why would he do that to me? He was always so gentle, so controlled. What had caused him to lash out, to lose control? I knew the real Fang would never do this; he would never even think about it; he was too kind. Normally, he was quiet, always watching, listening, and waiting. But what about now? Sure, I'd wanted Fang to love me, but that was too far. All I had wanted for us to be a couple, to take things slow, and maybe fall in love, but I couldn't even get that. I get the opposite. I get a confession, we took things fast, and we never fell in love. I never heard him say those words, and I realized, I never said them either. I felt dirty, rotten, stinky, and most of all, ashamed. I stood up, and started for the kitchen; I needed to make breakfast for the flock, or they would know that something's up.

I take out a few cartons of eggs and scramble them with herbs, spices, and chunks of ham (my personal favorite). I split that up onto a few plates and start cooking the sausages. I grease up a pan with peanut oil, (I try to clog the flock's arteries as little as possible) and start frying them. In a matter of an hour, I am finished with breakfast. I sit down, and eat mine quickly, knowing that the flock would soon smell the food and come with watering mouths. Then, I cleaned up my dish, and the pans I used. I then walked over to the couch and turned on the television, listening to it intensely. There's nothing more mind numbing than that. I heard light footsteps in the door way and immediately knew who it was, Fang. I stood up, and walked into my room, leaving him alone. "Ig-"

He tried, but I was already gone. I sat in my room, on the small strip of couch beside the window. I liked hearing the bird's chirp and the pitter-patter of their tiny feet against the earth. It made me feel closer to nature, or maybe it was just the fact that they were birds that intrigued me so much. I think it was. I liked knowing that I could be close to more than just humans, knowing how some of them are total bastards. And as if on cue, the door opened and Fang strolled in nonchalantly, breaking my nirvana, as if nothing had happened. He sat next to me and said, "We need to talk."

I folded my arms across my chest, trying to show some of the anger that I wasn't going to let get the best of me. Fang put slapped a palm to his thigh, and sighed. "It's not my fault."

"I couldn't control myself."

"Well you sure didn't seem to have a problem stopping yourself," I murmured. I could feel his gaze on me. It was lingering at my chest?

"I don't know what it is, but lately, I have been attracted to you. I just always feel the need to touch you and be around you or I feel like I'm missing a crucial part of myself," he whispered, his finger trailing up and down my chest, making me shiver involuntarily. I smacked his hand away, already knowing he was frowning at me.

"I feel like that too, but I didn't want to move so fast. Makes me feel like a slut."

"I didn't want to make you feel that way. I only wanted to show you how much I care," he said in a surprisingly warm tone.

I chuckle darkly. "Well that's a half-assed way to show it."

"Ig, I'm sorry. I don't know how else to say it."

He can see that I'm still frowning and takes a nervous leap of faith towards me."So, how come you didn't want to keep… uh, you know?"

"It seemed so fast. I had just wanted to take things slow, but…it had felt, so _good._"

I grab a pillow off my bed and hit him with it. He guides my hands to his lips where I can make out a smile. "Too soon?"

"No, it's okay. I know what you mean, but when you said stop, it was like I couldn't. It was like something was making me continue. I couldn't stop myself. It was like I was screaming in my head to stop, but I just… couldn't." I was amazed at how this conversation was turning. I wasn't that mad at him anymore, but I couldn't help but wonder what brought us together. I was also amazed at how much Fang was saying.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" I said. I didn't know what to do. We couldn't just leave it at this; there were many more things to think about. Things like: What if things get out of hand? What if we lose control? What will the flock think? More importantly, what will… Max think?

"I don't know. It's really odd; lately I can't get you off my mind. I used to think about Max a lot, but I think about you a lot more. I think about kissing you, touching you, and…" he stopped, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I do too," I whispered, cupping his face in my hands and gently leaning down to kiss his soft lips. We move in sync taking our time to ravish the kiss, and in a matter of seconds it escalated to a full make out session. Our shirts had magically fallen to the ground, and he was on top on me, nibbling at a spot on my neck, making me moan slightly. We sat up across from each other, and I pushed him down, his arm grazing the growing bulge in my pants. My eyes widened in surprise. He noticed my reaction, and smiled up at me. "You like that?"

His voice came out deep, and gruff, and I knew this time that it was from kissing _me_. I gleefully smiled, as Fang started massaging the lump in my pants. I fell on top of him in pleasure, and he stopped. I looked up at him, and his expression read, "Not yet."

Instead he started moving his hands around it, between my thighs. He is such a tease, I thought, as I pulled off his jeans and pulled at him through his boxers, "Mmm, stop. We can't… while everyone is… awake. And plus, maybe we should wait a bit until you're ready."

He grunted, bucking his hips towards mine, and I lost it. I started , grinding against him, the only thing stopping us were those boxers. It seemed that Fang noticed me staring at them, knowing that I wanted to take them off. So, he climbed on top of me and pulled me into a long kiss. It wasn't exactly what I expected, but I was enjoying every minute of it, each second. He pulled away, breathing heavily, and started putting his clothes back on. I frowned, knowing that I couldn't, but what could I say? What would the others think if they heard us? What would Max think? What do I think? Even though my body yearns for every part of him, does my heart? Sure, I liked Fang now that I sort of had him, but I'm starting to question what this is and whether I could call this love or attraction or something even worse.

Fang left the room, leaving me fully clothed, yearning, and waiting. I had never had a feeling otherwise before then. I couldn't help wondering if there was something else behind this. I mean, feelings don't just pop up like that? Maybe they'd developed over time. It just funny to me that one-day I'm thinking about pyromania and illegal arson, and the next I'm fantasizing about him. These details didn't add up. A year or two ago, I would have felt repulsed at the idea, but now, it felt so… natural.

I would ask Max about it tomorrow. I know I just can't walk up to her and say, 'um, Max, I'm dating your boyfriend. So you can just forget about him' and I certainly couldn't tell her that I'm with Fang. I think I'll tiptoe around the subject, hinting at it, but not really saying whom, or going into the specifics. I don't want to hurt her feelings, but still, I'm confused. I don't even know if what we have even rivals what he and Max has. As our flock's leader she should be able to look past it, and think clearly for us. Or maul my eyes out if it hurts her that much.

The next afternoon, I tried to talk to her. After lunch, I pulled her aside, letting the rest of the flock go for their afternoon flight. On the way out, Fang pulled at my sleeve. It was an accusing tug, if those could be done; I ignored him. I was taking care of the situation, not letting him get to me as he normally did. Instead, I fleshed an Oscar-worthy smile his way. "Can you take the flock for a flight? Max and I need to talk really quick; we'll catch up."

I could feel his eyes on me. 'On what?' I knew that he was thinking 'what the hell are you trying to do?' but I had to ignore him. I had to talk to Max. I shooed him out, and as soon as they were off the conversation began. "What do you need, Ig?"

Her tone was thick with confusion and worry. I was going to make this as least bit as painful as I knew it was going to be. "Uh, I have a concern about something?"

"Is it about Itex?" she asked, alarmed.

I scratched the back of my head. "No, not really."

She was getting a little irritated. "Well what is it then?"

"I think I'm gay," I whispered. "I thought you were the best one to go to."

"Since when?" she asked, curious.

"A little while now actually."

"How did you know?" she asked, taking a seat at the kitchen counter. I sat across from her.

"I just did, I guess."

"Hmm…" she thought aloud. "You're not telling me something."

How'd she know? Avoiding the real issue, I tiptoed around it. "It doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean? If you just knew, then shouldn't it feel right?"

"It doesn't feel right. Suddenly, I'm different than everyone else and I don't know what to do about it," I said, letting a bit of the truth come out. Being with Fang seemed right, but the whole idea of suddenly being gay didn't rest right with me. It didn't seem possible. It was unreal.

"So, you're confused about being gay?" she asked. I was surprised that she was taking it this way. I had expected that she would make a connection, that Fang was the only person that would make sense as he was the only boy my age. She would find out soon enough, but before then, I would have to figure something out.

"Yeah. I happened to notice it, but knew that I'd felt that way almost forever. I've never had the thought before, but just like that, I knew I was gay."

After that the conversation seemed to go back and forth, like an interrogation. "It seemed like a surprise?"

"Yeah. Like one day, I felt differently."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know; I just wanted to see what you think."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yup."

"That's it?"

"Of course not, Ig. Come with me," she says, grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of the door.

"What are we doing?"

"Going to confirm your suspicions. If you're right, you'll find a guy attractive. If you don't, we'll know you're straight. How about it?" Max was really optimistic today; it scared me greatly.

"Um, I guess."

We flew out of the house, on our way to a mall. Max figured this would be the best way to find someone to talk too. Malls were full of people, she had said. We landed a few blocks away from the building, and took our time walking there. We weren't in a hurry. The mall was huge, loud and deafening. There were way too many people walking around being loud. There was rushing water too, from a fountain and there was faint music throbbing through the floor, leaving me blind to where I was. This was certainly the worst place for the blind kid to be.

I stood there, sort of paralyzed, not actually sure what to do or where to go. This place was just too much; there was too much going on. Max broke me out of my trance, grabbing my hand and leading me someplace deep within the building. She sat me in a chair and I barely heard her sit in one next to me, "This is the mall, the perfect place to meet someone new."

"Okay. What now?"

"I was thinking that we should find someplace for you to go, a store, maybe here at the food court," she said, trying to speak over the people around us. I knew she was trying to be helpful, but I couldn't help but think how this would make Fang feel. He might get angry with him, maybe even jealous. I took a deep breath; I mustn't let these things get to me. Fang will understand; he's like that. And it's not like I'm going to do anything with them. It's just a simple test is all? I would just talk to some random stranger for a few minutes and go home. You can get through this.

"How about a store?" I mused, thinking that it would be better than this. In a store it would be much quieter; I would be able to concentrate and hear my way around. Max quickly took my hand and led me to a store; I wasn't sure which one it was.

"Go in there and talk to someone. I'll wait out here," she said, pushing me into the nearest store. I walked in and started walking around. I reached out a hand and felt one of the racks; it was black. I walked around some more and put my hand on something else, which was black. I kept touching things around the store and guess what? They were all black. Why had Max led me into this dark-lit store? I don't wear black like this, but I knew someone who did. Fang. I remember him telling me about a store like this. I think it was called a Hot Topic? Hmm… maybe I could get something here for him. I ran my fingers along the racks, finally deciding on a black leather bracelet that I figured he would like.

As the cashier rang it up, I felt someone come up behind me. My senses were already on alert; being on the run, even for a while, does that to you. Luckily, it was only some guy who now stood next to me. "Don't worry. I'll buy that for you."

I turned around, momentarily forgetting that I couldn't see, "Thank you."

"You're welcome—I don't know your name."

"I'm Jeff," I managed to say. I had been really close to saying Iggy, which was what people normally called me by. Jeff was my alias if you will.

"I'm Ryan. Uh… do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked, his voice anxious. I figured why not. I have nothing to lose and I guess I had to. I was here to meet a guy, and I had. Mission accomplished.

Then loud music cut on, the rhythm of the drums and the trill of the guitars blinded me. I couldn't hear where I was going. "Sure."

I needed to get out of here. He grabbed my hand to lead me out, probably noticing the fact that I was blind. I thought that it was nice that he didn't make a big deal out of it. I slipped my newly purchased item into my pocket as we moved. We came to a place where the music was still loud, even more than before. The beat dug into my ears; the tone was so numbing. Surely it would die down soon. The beat was already growing irritable. "Are we there yet?"

"Yup," he replied into my ear, sending chills down my spine. I threw my hands out blindly, looking for a chair to sit down in, but found none.

"I—" I tried to tell him that there were no chairs here, that he should lead me to some, but I was silenced by his kiss. I was confused as to what was happening here. Why was he kissing me? We just met. An even better question flooded my mind. Where were we?

I pulled away from him, trying to understand what was going on before this got out of hand, "What are you doing? We—"

He kissed me again, this time harder and a soft moan escaped my lips. A slight horror escaped me as well. Was I actually enjoying this? His hands seemed to move with precision and speed, him managing to make his hands explore every inch of my chest, my back, my hips and lower. I tried to slap his hands away, to run the hell out of there, but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength. It seemed to be slowly leaving my body and the harder I tried, the worse it got. I didn't want to do that, because I was with Fang. I couldn't stop. He started massaging my growing erection that I was growing to hate. As much as I hated to admit, it didn't feel that bad.

I wished he would just stop and leave me alone. I didn't ask for this. I didn't know that this guy was some sex-starved weirdo that took advantage of blind guys in the back of malls. He grabbed at me, starting to pump, pulling me so hard that I fell to the ground. My head hit the wall on the way down. At least I knew we were in some type of hallway now, but that information didn't seem to be of much help at the moment. His way was aggressive and was turning me on very much. My mind hated it so, but my body loved it intensely. My body was betraying me yet again.

I held on hard to his arm, squeezing the life out of it. I was surprised that it hadn't turned blue; this was all surprising to me. He had removed his pants and had removed my hand from his arm and placed it around his length, grunting from the feeling. He let go of me, giving me a chance to catch my breath. I let go him and was breathing rapidly, a bit hungry for more. I resisted that with all of my remaining strength, and stood up, leaving in the direction that I had come. This had definitely gone too far; I needed to go sit down, to go think about what I had just done. Ryan was still sitting on the ground, obviously satisfied. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and tried to hide the ever-present bulge in my pants. I was still turned on immensely and didn't want Max to know about this either.

He had a feeling that she wouldn't like it. She had been waiting in the real food court and was currently munching on some fries; the smell was so thick and oily. When I approached, she offered me some of her fries, but I declined. I wasn't hungry; I was tired. Since I never really declined food, she asked me what was the matter. I just said I was tired and that I wanted to go home. She 'hmmed' and finished her food-court fries quietly, "That bad huh?"

Not really Max, I was just a few minutes away from getting laid.

I didn't say that though, instead I just shrugged and after she finished her fries, we left and flew home. I was quiet the entire time, wishing that Max had never talked me into this. It was stupid and I was back at square one, never having learned any information at all. Thanks a lot. When we reached the house the flock was already there, watching television. The second we walked into the door, I thought of ridiculous things to sort of shield my mind from Angel. Her knowing this would only make this more complicated, "Knowing what?"

The comment came from little Angel, who was only a mere few feet away. I nervously glanced at Max, who then shielded her mind too, listening to my warning. I could almost feel Angel's pouting from across the room. It was better for her to not know anything. Max walked towards her, "Nothing sweetie."

She was sucked into the flock's activities as I quietly made my way out of the back door.

_"Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery..."_

**Don't forget to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Like a Prayer: Chapter 3

_"In the midnight hour I can feel your power. Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there."_

I had been sitting outside for no longer than five minutes, when Fang sat down next to me. There seemed to be a silent anger about him and I didn't fully understand why. After glaring at me for a while, it seemed he couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Why did you tell Max?"

"I needed to tell someone; it was hard to keep this bottled up inside," I truthfully admitted. Even though she hadn't helped in the least, it felt better, like a weight had been lifted off of his chest.

"You told me. Wasn't that enough?" he said, his voice shaky.

"Please don't get angry Fang. I just wanted to talk and we did," I stated.

"Oh really? That was all you did?" he asked. His voice was rising with every comment. I think he was mad at me, really mad.

"Yes really."

"Then what about than humongous bulge in your pants? It's so big practically anyone could see it!" oh, that. I didn't know it was that obvious. Off topic, but still. Did he think that Max and I had…? He couldn't…

"Max and I… we didn't. We really did just talk," I said, trying desperately for him to believe me, but he didn't. Why didn't he have faith in us like I did?

"Yeah right. About what position?" he stated coldly. He stood up and headed for the door. We were in a fight, sigh. I got up to stop him; I was going to tell him what really happened. Even if he would still be mad at me, he would know the truth. I opened my mouth to speak, but it was met with a punch to the nose.

Pain exploded on my face with a sickening crack I could feel what he had done. Doubling over, I clutched my nose, anger swelling inside of me. I broke off in a run, charging at him full speed. On impact, we both flew a few feet back. I had knocked the wind out of him. I was now straddling him and was delivering hard punches to his mid and lower section. How dare he not listen to me? I was trying to tell him what was happening, but he wouldn't listen, he wouldn't.

He pushed me off of him and I stood up immediately. He kicked me in the stomach, still trying to catch his breath from my hit. He was bleeding. The blood was all over his shirt, but I didn't care. I was too into fighting him in this moment, now. His kick didn't hurt. I could feel the strength coursing in my veins; I felt super charged. I could take him. Fang ran at me and delivered blows to my stomach. Those hurt, but not that much. I walked slowly, out for more blood. I could smell the fear in his form by the way he perspired.

He knocked me down and started punching my face repeatedly, anger getting the best of him also. The hits seemed to grow numb on me and soon I couldn't feel them all that much anymore. There was blood dribbling down his face. The redness of it all didn't surprise him, but his attacker did. He was right on top of me, his knee on top of my member. I knew I shouldn't be thinking like that at a time like this, but I felt so hormonal. I felt so turned on.

Suddenly the punching stopped and I sat up, moaning loudly; I wasn't sure whether it was from the pain or the pleasure. I heard Max's loud voice ringing in my ears, "What the hell is going on here?"

Fang, who had just ripped himself away from Max's stone grip, spoke those angry words. The ones that made my heart break a bit more. "Why don't you ask him? He's the one who seems to be getting around!"

All I could hear was his angry footsteps booming and the loud slam that could be heard from miles away. I think the door was broken.

"Fang, wait!" Max yelled, running after him.

I slammed the door as loud as I could. I wanted Iggy to hear it. I wanted to hurt him as bad as he had hurt me. Why would he do that? After these things that I had went through, just for him. I made a fool of myself constantly, just for him and all he did to betray me was sleep around. His pants were huge! I wouldn't have been surprised if Angel had noticed it. I wanted to kill him. I think I would've if Max hadn't stopped me. I kind of wish she hadn't. I retreated to my room.

Hours had passed by before someone had opened the door. My heart jumped; I had expected Iggy to come and apologize, to tell me that he was sorry and make things better, but he hadn't come, Max did. My frown deepened. She sat next to me and rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. I was expecting to have to break up with Max for Iggy, but now I wasn't so sure. Iggy hadn't even come to calm me down, or even make things better, but Max had.

"Why were you and Ig fighting?" she asked quietly, giving me room to answer.

"I don't want to talk about it," I asked, trying to take the whininess out of my voice before the words came out. I failed. I sounded like a six-year-old whining to his mommy, or _his_ Max.

She kissed my temples, her lips warm and sweet. "I wanted you to calm down so that we could talk about it. If you talk to me, maybe you'll feel better."

"Maybe," I said, a bit of the stubbornness leaving my voice. Our faces were so close and while all I wanted to do was kiss her, somehow I couldn't. Something, or someone was stopping me. While I had contemplated whether or not to kiss her, she had decided for me, her lips pressed against mine.

It was amazing. My lips seemed to burn with passion, or rather rage. My kisses grew much hungrier, wanting more of this, of her.

She lifted my shirt off over my head and kissed my neck, her embraces moving lower. Her lips trailed down my chest, touching only the most sensitive places. Only the places where I had been hit. The sensation was amazing, and seemed unnatural at the same time. Somehow, among all the action, she had managed to get my pants off without my knowing. Maybe I was thinking too much, needed to relax. I pulled off her t-shirt and kissed her once again, trying to preserve the innocence of it all. It seemed to be the right thing to do.

She pulled at my boxers, trying to get them off too, but I stopped her. Breathing heavily, I whispered into her ear, "Uhh… stop, stop."

She sat up, her lips in a tight pout. With all of my might I wanted too, but something was stopping me. I didn't want anything to be stopping me and I knew what it was. Despite all that he put me through daily, I still had feelings for him and deep down didn't want to ruin that. But my body was telling my heart to do otherwise, to betray him even though he had me.

The thing was: I wasn't thinking straight, I couldn't. There were too much hormones raging within me. My body was aching for a release, but I think I could hold on… for a little while longer. "What's wrong Fang?"

"Its too soon Max. You know what I'm like; if you wanted me to stop I wouldn't be able to. You know… I feel different nowadays," I said, hardly convincing myself of the fact. Sure, I felt different, but more in a sexual sort. I had no restraints, like… at all.

"Don't worry Fang, you've never done this before so you should be okay," she reassured me, slowly trailing her fingers up and down my chest causing a moan to escape my chest, her comment surely forgotten. I grunted in response and she resumed tugging at my drawstring.

"Stop, stop," I groaned. "I'll be okay."

I stood up and reached for my pants that had navigated their way to the foot of my bed. She slapped my hand away, both scaring me and turning me on a bit more. "Wh—what are you doing?"

"Just stop thinking about it okay? Shouldn't you be grateful that I love you? We've been taking things slow for about a year or two now. Don't you think we should take our relationship to the next level instead of dwelling on old things? I want this… I want you."

"I just don't want to hurt you anymore, Max. If I ever did again… I couldn't live with myself," I whispered. In a way this was true. A few months ago, when this had all started Fang had been making out with Max like usual when things had gone too far. When she asked him to stop, he had just kept going and going. He had almost done it, but that last piece of humanity in him made him stop. Since then, Fang hasn't been able to go farther with Max than just a making out.

"Then so be it. I want you to this time. I'm ready," she breathed before managing to pin me down and plant a kiss on my lips. Admitting that resistance was futile, I let her. A series of soft moans escaped my lips. There was no hiding from her ardent pleasures. And so this time when she pulled at the lining of my boxers, I let her.

As soon as she touched me, my breathing sped up dramatically. I was panting like a dog. "W—wait, Max stop, stop."

"What now?" she groaned, my hands lingering at her chest. She was clearly getting impatient with me. "What if you get pregnant, Max?"

I loved her, but I didn't want that or even wanted to risk it. We were too young and already practically had a family of our own. She reassured me though, "I'm taking the pill so don't worry. I'll be okay."

I smiled at her as warmly as I could without tipping her off. I hoped that she wouldn't ask why I was stalling so much.

She started kissing me again and my queer nirvana resumed. Immediate pleasure fills my senses. I was extremely sensitive today. She picked me up and started stroking the tip lightly, playfully. I take a deep breath and let my head back, "Harder… mmm… just… keep going."

She grins at me seductively and starts rubbing faster, my back arching in pleasure. She stops and wraps her fingers around the swelled length, taking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue all around making me wail out. Max stopped. "Not so loud. You could wake someone up."

I could wake up Iggy. To avoid that from happening I chuckled softly to hide my nervousness and go on top of her, kissing her soft lips passionately. My shaking hands dared travel from her back to her bosom, unhooking her bra. I let it fall from her shoulders and started to massage them, her moans making me grow harder by the second. I put my mouth to her nipple and started sucking, letting my tongue nibble and nip at her, soon reciprocating for the other.

My kisses trailed down the slope of her toned body, moans escaping both of our lips. I kissed her lower and lower until I hit the spot where I started to think. This is it. I have her permission. I stuck my first three fingers in my mouth, trailing them down her opening and finally stuck them in. Her arms twitched as she cried out, making me stop and pull out fast. "I'm okay. Keep going."

After her reassuring me of my skepticism, she let me continue. I stuck them in and out, and after a while; when she was wet enough, let me know she was ready for the main event. I flipped her over and positioned myself over her. I picked up my member, feeling its heat in my hands, feeling the beads of sweat form on my forehead and pleasure tense throughout me. I moaned softly, hesitating, and started pumping slowly over and over, momentarily forgetting the scene laid before me, "Fang, I bet you sure do masturbate a lot because you are just finding it so easy to forget about me."

I blushed heartedly at this, but she just took my member from me and started massaging it in her hands. She kept steady at it, slowly gaining speed until she was forcefully pumping at me when suddenly… it snapped. Looking back at the ordeal now, I don't know what exactly happened but I think it may have been for the best. If I had never done that then I would have never… well, I'll let you find out about that later.

Suddenly, something snapped in me. I forcefully flipped Max back over and lined myself up with her opening. With a surge of power, I thrust into Max uncontrollably. Over and over, I thrust into her and she moaned uncontrollably, her eyes wide open at the surprise of my rape. This went on for a few minutes and at last when I came somehow it wasn't as satisfying as I thought it could be. It was pretty horrifying for me as well, because all I could think about was Iggy. Was that bad?  
I fell to the bed, the adrenaline draining from my veins already. Next to me, Max sat in horror wondering why I would do that to her when I had everything I wanted, but the truth was I didn't even know. All I could process was the intense sleep that was already overwhelming me.

_"Just like a dream, you are not what you seem."_


	4. Chapter 4

Like a Prayer: Chapter 4

_"I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing. I have no choice, I hear your voice. Feels like flying."_

"Why were you and Ig fighting?" Max asked quietly, giving Fang room to answer.

"I don't want to talk about it," he asked, obviously trying to take the whininess out of his words came out, but he failed. I knew him better than he knew himself. He sounded like a six-year-old whining to him mommy, or Max. Maybe I should've tried harder to convince him otherwise. I didn't even try.

Then, the room was silent and a strong nagging in my gut told me exactly what they were doing. "I wanted to calm you down so that we could talk about it. If you talk to me, maybe you'll feel better."

"Maybe," he said, some of the stubbornness leaving his voice. Another silence; I was growing increasingly worried by the second.

"Uhh… stop, stop," he breathed. I could sense the sex in his voice; he was actually enjoying this. But he told her to stop, so that must mean that he still loved me, right?

"What's wrong Fang?" It sounded like he was trying all that he could to hold on, but somehow I felt like he wouldn't keep his commitment to me.

"It's too soon Max. You know what I'm like; if you wanted me to stop I wouldn't be able to. You know… I feel different nowadays," he whispered and I was hardly convinced of the fact. Sure, he felt different, but it was in a more sexual sort. He had no restraints…at all, which is what worried me most.

"Don't worry Fang, you've never done this before so you should be okay," she reassured him, and I could hear his wanting moan as she tempted him and his grunt as he slowly seceded.

"Stop, stop," he groaned. "I'll be okay."

"Wh—what are you doing?"

"Just stop thinking about it okay? Shouldn't you be grateful that I love you? We've been taking things slow for about a year now. Don't you think we should take our relationship to the next level instead of dwelling on old things? I want this… I want you," she said in a tone that even made me want to jump her bones at the moment.

"I just don't want to hurt you anymore, Max. If I ever did again… I couldn't live with myself," he whispered. In a way this was true. In a moment of weakness a while ago, he once told me about a time he almost raped Max. He was terrified, but then I thought that he never stopped to think about that with me.

"Then so be it. I want you to this time. I'm ready," she breathed. After, I heard a few soft thumps coming from the room and a series of moans from both of them. He conceded. I could even hear his heavy breathing; it sounded like a dog's panting. I wanted to go in there and stop the whole scene, but I couldn't. It would let Max know about us and therefore let him know about us. I wouldn't let him down no matter what.

More moans came from the room, the bulge in my pants tightening further and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I unzipped my pants and pulled down my boxers after closing the door with its soft click. I had never done this much, but I couldn't take it. The feeling was too unbearable.

"W—wait, Max stop, stop." Was it possible that he would stay truthful to me?

"What now?" Max breathed. She was getting impatient.

"What if you get pregnant, Max?" Oh. That's all he cared about, a love child.

"I'm taking the pill so don't worry. I'll be okay; I'm prepared." She was planning to have sex with Fang all this time? I guess I never knew Max as well I thought I did although I did have sex with him first, technically twice so I wasn't any better.

"Mmm… harder… just… keep going," he breathed, his voce full of adrenaline. He was never like that with me. It made me angry. Suddenly, a moan escaped my lips. I looked down, and noticed I was holding my member with a tight grip. I angrily began pumping, my sounds of ardent pleasure filling the air. Suddenly Fang wailed out and my erection grew once again. His yell turned me on so.

"Not so loud. You could wake someone up," Max breathed through the wall. Too late, you already woke me up with your sexing. I sighed halfheartedly; I didn't have the heart to break it up. I'm such a wimp. There was more thumping through the wall and now I could now hear Max's moans through the wall. I sighed half-heartedly; my member was running my life. With each of Max cried out and the moving stopped, "I'm okay. Keep going."

Fang moaned softly, and Max said almost trying to be funny. "Fang, I bet you masturbate a lot, because you sure are finding it easy to forget about me." Or maybe he was involved with another guy and was thinking of him… I hoped.

It resumed. Fang moaned softly, and his movement grew in speed, along with mine. There was a lot more thumping and moaning, but more signs of a fight. What was happening? Was the same thing that was happening with him, happening with her? Finally, after minutes of noise and resistance, he grunted, a sure sign of release, and the noise ceased. And in less than a minute, I could already hear his content snoring.

I woke up to the sound of intense snoring. I sat up and tried looking around, the sun streaming in from the window, momentarily hurting them. A groan escaped my lips as I remembered what happened yesterday. Fang and I had sex. The thought of it overwhelmed me; before I had never thought it possible because before he wasn't so troubled. I had just wanted to make him feel better but as he tried to warn me before… that he couldn't handle it. He was right, he tried to warn me that he couldn't handle it and I didn't listen, but I couldn't help being so angry.

I could even see the animal look in his eyes, the way they looked gold. It scared me so badly, that I had no idea exactly what I would do. Maybe I just needed to talk to someone and maybe that someone was a certain blind pyro. He came to me concerning his possible homosexuality so I was sure I could come to him about Fang and I's current situation. He was a good listener, a really good listener. But what if he heard us last night? How awkward would that be? I guess that would have to be a risk I would have to take.

I slowly got off of the bed, careful not to wake him up. I hurriedly put on my clothes and while grabbing a towel, headed to the bathroom for a shower. As the warm water slid down my back, I felt much better. I made sure to clean everywhere, because during that incident Fang came in me so many times, like he had tons of pent up anger and love that he just expressed with me hours before hand. Turing off the water, I stepped out and wrapped my towel around my shaking body and headed to my room. Luckily Fang was asleep, so I was able to dress without his hormonal gawking.

I set out for Iggy room, which luckily for me, was next-door and unlocked. I slowly opened the door, not wanting to rouse him from his sleep to easy. I stealthily walked in to see his lanky form sprawled across his bed, smelling like sex. I stepped closer to see his damp face sleeping soundly along with his thing sticking out of his blanket. His pants and boxers were sprawled on the floor. A gasp escaped my lips. Was he masturbating last night? I knew that guys did it all the time, but it seemed much more real now and erotic. I couldn't believe that this was turning me on.

Taking a deep breath, I reentered the room as if I hadn't seen anything, or anything that had turned me on in the least. Knocking on the door, I called, "Iggy you in there?" I inhaled, faking being surprised. "What are you doing in there?"

I walked in and put on my best poker face, and somehow he didn't see through it. He was probably just worried about the fact that I saw his package, "Oh my god! Max, get out!"

He yelled at me, and ever took the initiative of throwing his pillow at me, "Oww! Jeez, I'll; go then!"

I closed the door, spinning on my heel and headed for the kitchen. Figuring that he wasn't going to be out soon, I made myself a glass of water. After I drunk it, I headed back to his room and softly knocked on the door. "Can I come in now?"

When he didn't answer, I allowed myself in. Iggy was sitting at the head of his bed sitting in fetal position, "You okay, Ig?"

He only sighed heavily, "You saw it didn't you?"

"Well, I…uh," I tried searching for words, but was certainly failing.

"Don't lie to me!" he said angrily.

"Well… yes."

"What the hell were you doing in my room this early in the morning anyways? You know I don't get up until later," he didn't even sound angry anymore, just sad.

"I just wanted to talk to you. That's all. It's not like I have an ambition to see you naked," I said, rolling my eyes at him, forgetting that he couldn't see it.

"Half-naked," he whispered. I wondered why this was bothering him so much. I knew it would, but this seemed like a bit much. He looked ready to cry.

"Half-naked. I just wanted to talk to you before our little mind reader woke up. Don't worry; I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me," I reassured him.

He sighed. "Alright. So, what was it you wanted to talk about it that was so important that, uh… this happened?"

"Well, yesterday night… Fang and I did it."

"Why are you telling me this?" he replied, angrily.

"You told be about you being gay, so I figured we could talk about it."

"Um… shouldn't you be talking to him about it?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you first. Can you at least listen to what I have to say?"

He sighed. "Okay."

"Well, everything was going great until when we were almost done, he kind of lost it. He kind of went like this. Hey, can I show you really quick?"

"Um, okay," he said, rather uncomfortably. To make my point, I pushed him down on his bed, momentarily disorienting him. I whipped my hair over to one shoulder and leaned towards him, swearing I heard a moan escape his lips. Suddenly, he kissed me and surprised by the action, I pulled back, now on my knees and my hands over my mouth, "Why did you do that?"

"You just can't pounce on a guy and not expect anything. Maybe that's what happened." After another moment of silence, he spoke again. "Can you get off, please?"

I looked down to see that I was on his private area. "Oh. I am so sorry."

"Just get off and I'll be okay. Move please," he groaned.

After getting off of him, I sat next to him, slightly embarrassed. "But the thing was: I didn't pounce on him. He pounced on me and finished himself."

"He raped you? If he raped you, I will straighten him out myself. He wont ever—" he threatened Fang, but before he could go on, I stopped him.

"It's not like I didn't want him to, it's just that there was something very weird in him. It was like something snapped inside him and he turned into an animal. Maybe something weird _has_ been going on," I pondered. Fang was a sexual deviant… and Iggy was gay.

"Maybe there is something weird going on," he sarcastically whispered. "Don't you believe me now?"

I sighed heavily, "Yes."

_"Just like a dream, you are not what you seem."_


End file.
